White as Snow
by yami521
Summary: 8 students of Class Black are hired, more like forced to protect Haru, and are forced to under go a special type of training, which the Chairperson has chosen to call Class White. Post season 1. Rated for: Graphic Violence, Drug and Alcohol use and reference, Graphic Language, Blood and Gore, Sexual Themes, as well as other Graphic and mature content. Don't like? Then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I'll be honest. When I watched the show, I loved it, and I died when I found out there wasn't a second season. So here I am now. Thinking up what I think should be like a second season, or at least something to follow the lines of this story. I know the chapter is pretty short, but I'm working on fixing that issue. I'll be trying to write much longer chapters than I have been. So until then, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An Offer.

Unknown P.O.V.

I sighed as I wiped the blood from my hand, as well as the blade attached to the metallic arm band of my right limb.

I looked around at the mess that has become of the apartment belonging to my target.

The kill itself wouldn't have been so messy if he would have just given in and let me kill him. Not to mention he fought back.

' _He didn't have to stab me though.'_ I thought as I removed the kitchen knife from my left shoulder and putting it into a bag to get rid of later. "Tch…. Bastard."

"Knock, knock." I heard a familiar voice say playfully. I turned to see a young man with icy blue hair and eyes to match. "Cleaning Service."

"It's about time, Ryan. Now I can get the hell out of here." I said plainly, keeping a stolid expression, to the American.

"What's the rush? You got a hot date?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. So you might as well drop the subject." I replied.

"Aww. But I wanna—"

"I said drop it! Now get to work." I growled impatiently.

"Fine. Fine. Leave it to me boss!" Ryan exclaimed, saluting.

"Listen, I'll be taking on a fairly long mission, so unless you're going to die, I suggest you don't call me." I said, leaving.

I had a lot to think about.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I walked out of the bath room, clad in a robe with a towel around my neck, just in time to hear my phone ring._

 _The first thing I did was check who would be calling at this time of night._

 _An Unknown number._

 _A possible client perhaps? More than likely, so I answered. Little did I know, however, that it would be an offer of a life time._

 **A/N: Alright, Chapter 1 is done. I'd really love to hear some feedback from you guys. What could the offer be? Who could be on the other end of the line? Find out next time! Remember: Feedback, and if you like what you've read then spread the word to others! See you guy's later!**

 **Next time: Chapter 2: A Trash-like Smell**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings Readers! It has been about a week I believe since I last published anything and it will probably stay that way. One publish per week or two. I've hand written up to chapter 4 and will be publishing a bit more for my other stories which are: A Grimm Tale & the Reason Why, but I still got to handwrite the rest of the stories. Now, on with the show! **

**Chapter 2: A trash like smell**

 _ **Tokaku's P.O.V.**_

It had been almost a year since Black Class had been concluded. In that time I had given up on being an assassin in order to continue being Haru Ichinose's Protector.

Haru got her wish. She survived Black Class and now had a normal life with me. She had managed to convince me to live with her.

It was only five months ago that I finally learned the reason as to why she had forgiven me. At first I couldn't understand why she forgave me. I tried to kill her and I almost succeeded.

I had finally worked up the nerve to ask her why. She smiled at me, before walking up to me and then…

That was her answer and we've been a couple since. But I still don't get why she'd love someone like me.

Haru and I were on the couch watching a movie.

Haru nestled herself up against me, contently sighing as she enjoyed my company, no longer paying any attention to the film that was playing. I looked at the beautiful auburn-haired girl who wore a happy and peaceful expression. I smiled and put my arm around her, wanting to stay like this forever.

After everything that the both of us have been through, whether it be the loss of our families or everything that went down in Black Class, we've earned this. We deserve this normalish, peaceful life. We've earned the right to be happy.

I reluctantly looked over at the clock. 20:34 (8:34 pm). Not a second later, however, a familiar scent hit my nose. I know I've smelt it before, but I couldn't remember exactly where.

The scent reminded me of trash.

"Haru?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Tokaku?" She replied softly.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" She asked in reply.

"I don't know. It smells like trash almost."

Not even fifteen seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Do I have to get that?" I asked the girl beside me.

"It would be rude not to." She answered.

I sighed as I got up from my comfortable spot on the couch and made my way to the door and proceeded to open it, only to find the last thing I would expect. Trash….

"Long time no see, Azuma." Trash with short, blonde hair and piercing red eyes. Nio Hashiri.

I blinked twice and, without a second thought, I closed the door.

"Who was that?" Haru called from the other room.

"Just some trash." I said before said trash knocked on the door once again.

"What do you want?" I said plainly, after opening the door.

"I've come with news." She said, letting herself in. "See, the Chairperson say that whether you like it or not, Haru, you possess the Primer Ability, automatically making you a Queen Bee, and this puts you at high risk."

"What are you getting at?" I asked, annoyed.

"You see, Tokaku, you and seven other assassins from Black class are going to be hired as Haru's official bodyguards and all of you are going to be put through special training." The blonde explained. "It's called White Class. The eight of you will be defending Haru from eight of the top ranked assassins in the world, all under the age of20. In fact they're so good at what they do, other countries even tend to hire them for jobs. Even America from time to time!"

My heart sank with every word that came from the blonde's mouth. I turned to Haru, my heart sinking even further when I saw the fear glistening in her eyes.

How am I going to protect her? I barely managed to do so with just normal assassins, but protecting her from eight world class assassins?

I don't even know if I can.

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter 2 is out! The next chapter is even longer so it'll probably take more time to type out. So until then remember: some feedback would be appreciated and if you like what you've read, then make sure to check out my other stories: A Grimm Tale and The Reason Why, and check out my stuff on Wattpad as well, so far, from what I can tell, A Tale of the Lost is going to go the farthest out of all of my original stories. Oh and spread the word! So long readers!**

 **Next time: Arrival.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Setting Reality Aflame**

 **Really long A/N: Oh. My. GOD! SO MUCH CANNON!**

 **So I was browsing the manga section of my beloved, nearby Books-a-million and something caught my eye. Not one, not two, but FOUR volumes of Akuma no riddle, and me being the nerdtastic geek who absolutely adores the series, I pick them up and skim through them. Now I, of course, would have loved to read them word by word and figuratively died reading the adorable awesomeness which is Akuma no Riddle, but sadly, I was short on time, so I doubt that I would have made it halfway through the first volume. I also would have bought them, but I had little to no money. And another reason I did not get to read them was my social anxiety since I was surround by people and I was beginning to feel my chest constrict as I began to die inwardly, however my findings were, in my perspective, incredible, and gave me a boost of confidence, as well as inspiration.**

 **Now don't worry, we will get on with the story, but first I've got a few things to get off of my chest.**

 **Okay so first of all, I officially hate bumpy roads, cause I'm hand writing this A/N, which I don't usually do, I tend to write them up on the spot. I originally had much, much more than this written, however I don't want to drag on this A/N for more than it has to so, I'm gonna get to the point. Took me this long to realize that Chitaru is the only student in Black Class who DOESN'T wear a skirt.**

 **Now for a special part of the A/N.**

 **I would like to give a great deal of credit to** **Fire lord 626** **who has helped me a great deal with this story. Thanks for your help and for your patience as well!**

 **Now then! On with the story**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Nio," the chairperson began as she scrolled through the list of students on the screen in front of her. Have you finished contacting the candidates for White Class?"

"Yes! Of course!" The blonde stated in a light-hearted manner to mask her unease around the chairperson. She was always caught off guard by just the older woman's voice. Just how serene yet deadly it could be and how easily it could send one into submission. The blonde couldn't help but admire that, couldn't help but admire her.

"And what of the top ranked assassin, Sachika Ono?" The older woman asked, neglecting to look at the blonde trickster.

"Her plane from America landed half an hour ago and she is leaving the airport now. By the way, will we be revealing the information about White Class to the Assassins about the rules and the target like we did last year with the tenth year Black Class?"

"Very good. And yes, we will, however it will take a day or two for the rest of the class to arrive."

"Oh! That reminds me! Have you already decided on who will be rooming with each other?" The blonde asked.

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted. The once lax surroundings quickly grew more tense. The blonde trickster took notice and grew suspicious.

"Yes, about that…" The woman trailer off, her serene find did not halter. That was when it finally clicked for the blonde.

"You didn't."

"Now, Nio-"

"You did! I can't believe you! You've roomed me with someone when you know how I feel about people knowing about THEM!" The blonde exclaimed, the frustration rising in her voice.

"Yes, I do. That's why I chose someone who could be considered of the 'condition."

"Condition?! Is that what they are?! A 'condition? Is that how you see them? How you see me?" Nio's sounded nearly heartbroken.

"In a way, yes. However, the very least that you can do is look over the girl's information." The Chairperson stated, deadpan, send the blonde's new roommate's information to her.

Nio did as she was told, however, in silence.

At the very top was photo of the girl who wore a charming smile and light-hearted eyes.

Name: Hino Basho

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Ethnicity: Japanese

Country of Birth: Australia

Country of Residence: Austrailia

Height: 159 cm

Weight: 109 lb

Date of Birth: 12/08/XX

Hair Color: Mahogany

Eye color: orange

Assassination style: Fire and Gasoline.

Bio: Basho comes from a long line of arsonists. Everyone in her family has had a fascination with setting things aflame. She, however, was the first in her family to use the power of the flame as an assassin. 

Born and raised in the dry Outback of Australia she is fluent in both English and Japanese.  
She has a certain charm to her which makes her irresistible in a way that draws your attention, almost like a fire in the dark of night. 

Ms. Basho is a burn victim from a job gone wrong in her childhood around the age of 6 but she did not allow the incident to deter her from her fiery passion. 

Not much else about her childhood is on record, until she quickly rose up in the rankings among assassins, reaching the rank of third among assassins under the age of 30, and the rank of second among all recorded, living arsonist achieving both at the early age of 15, just one year after the assassin Sachika Ono achieved the rank of first among assassins at the age of 14.  
It is because of these feats that she has been dubbed the official code name of 'The Pyro', and the unofficial nickname of 'The Pyromaniac'.

"So?" The chairperson's voice cut through the thick tension in the air.

"So what? Seems kind of average." Nio knew that was a lie. She was anything but average. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to know more about this 'Pyro'. She looked and sounded quite skilled and she certainly was attractive. "I suppose that I can tolerate her."

"You WILL tolerate her… unless you want to have a cannibalistic assassin as a roommate."

"I already agreed to be roomed with her. I'm not going to ask about the cannibal though."

"Good. Now, if I were you I'd head back to your room. Your roommate has been here for the past half hour."

 _ **(Time skip, cause who doesn't love a good, well placed timeskip? Me. That's who. I hate having to resort to them.)**_

 **Nio's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was, for one, the lack of my new 'roommate' and the single suitcase leaning against the previously unclaimed bed.

I sighed as I layed down on my bed with a plop, that was when I finally took notice of the sound of the shower running. That at least explained the absence of the girl.

"Well, hey there." A warm yet charming voice said, bringing me back to reality. I must have drifted off a little because I didn't hear the shower turn off.

I sat up and turned to see Hino Basho standing there, in the flesh, dressed in a white tank top and gray sweatpants with a damp towel hanging around her neck, her hair hanging, wet, half-way down her back. I, however, didn't say a word.

She sighed before walking over to the fridge in the other room, opening it. "So, you're my roommate huh?"

I didn't reply.

"Not that talkative, but at least you're a cute one." She said as she moved things around, as though to find something. "So what's your name, mate?"

"Nio Hashiri. And don't call me 'mate'." I snapped.

"Ah, so she speaks!" She laughed as she pulled out a bottle of water and closed the fridge with her foot while she twisted off the cap.

"Oh and uh…" She turned and looked me in the eye and flashed me a charming smile. " I COULD always call you 'babe'." She said in a suggestive manner and shot me a wink.

What the hell? Was this girl who could turn around and try to kill me at any second seriously flirting with me? Or is this just an act? A ruse?

"Hey, what's that look of disbelief for? I was just messin' with you. But… If you do swing that way, I've been told that I'm pretty good in bed." Now this, of all the things that she's said, had to be the thing that made me blush. She must of noticed this because her smile faded and she looked away, as though in shame, her own hint of blush on her cheeks. "Sorry if I made ya uncomfortable there." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. "And…. I'm sorry you have to look at them. My burns, I mean. It's um… It's still a little painful when I cover 'em up, so I kinda have to wear light clothing, usually sleeveless…." That was the first time I actually noticed them. Her burns seemed to start just below her elbow on each arm and seemed to spread from there up until it reached her chest, only some of it reaching her collarbone.

This left me at a loss for words. She was apologizing for her scars, for not wanting to cause herself the pain of concealing.

"It's alright. I don't mind." My mouth and voice betrayed me, acting without my mind's consent.

"W-What? Really?" SHe asked, she herself now the one in disbelief. That was when I saw the life return to her eyes, different from the false front that she had had in place just moments earlier.

"Well… Yeah. I mean, we all have our own scars, in one way or another. We all have wounds that can never truly disappear." Once again they had betrayed me. I couldn't understand why I was saying these words, attempting to comfort this girl who I barely knew, who COULD in fact turn and kill me at any given moment.

"You know what, you're actually pretty alright, Nio." She finally said, and I took notice of the genuine smile which had taken it's place.

I sighed as I lied back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and listened to the arsonist's footsteps as she made her way to her back over to her bed.

"Isn't that a little informal?" I asked, deciding to start another conversation.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, the confusion obvious in her voice, unsure if she had done something wrong or to insult me.

"You called me by my first name. JUST my first name. Don't you think that's a little informal?" Upon hearing this she began to laugh. I sat up and looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. She was sitting with her legs crossed at the center of her bed, facing me.

"I'm sure you've already figured out that I'm from Australia, you see down there we don't exactly call each other by our last names. Plus, at this point I'm pretty sure I could consider you a friend to some degree." She smiled. "Anyway, on that note Which one are you, Assassin or Protector?"

"Assassin or Protector? What makes you so sure I'm not the target?" I asked curious as to what her answer may be.

"Cause if you were the target, you wouldn't be as chill as you are right now, in a room, alone, mind you, with someone who's out for your life." I closed my eyes again. She had a point, however, Haru wasn't exactly always on edge in Black Class, but then again she always had Tokaku Azuma on her arm. It reminded me that even then they were inseparable. Reminded me of just how many obstacles they had to face, a total of eleven assassins out for their lives, only to run into the brickwall which was the primer ability which planted the seed of doubt in Tokaku's mind, which she then forced to wilt when she proved that she did not chose to protect Haru because of the primer ability, but because of the fact that she had fallen for the girl that she was meant to kill, when she sent the girl she had fallen for to the hospital with a stab wound to the chest. And yet another obstacle has been thrown in their way. At that moment I couldn't help but feel that at that point Yuri was going too far, putting these two through things that no one should ever have to go through. I couldn't begin to imagine how traumatizing they would become if things went awry for them again. But if it weren't for Black Class they never would have met, they never would have had the chance to fall in love.

Thats right. Black Class had it's benefits too. It formed friendships that will last a lifetime. It created love for those who thought they would never find it. It CHANGED people, helped them become better people.

 _Now this-_

"I am-" I began as I sat up and faced the arsonist.

 _Is the sort of thing-_

"A Protector."

 _ **-worth protecting!**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Alright! A Change in Nio, another assassin added, a long chapter written. Today was a good day. Later readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**Chapter 4: Part 1**

 **A/N: Okay so this chapter will be split into a total of five parts, this first part however will be split into two parts.**

 **I would again like to thank** _ **Fire lord**_ **626 A great deal, without you I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter**

 **Sumireko's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I clutched on of my many pillows to my chest, down at my phone. It was 21:36 (9:36 pm). It's been almost a week since I last spoke with Banba and I was growing worried. While I understand that she could be busy, she had never gone this long without contacting me, whether it be through, texts, phone calls or even, seldom, video chatting, she would always contact me one way or another. It especially concerned me that I hadn't received ANY texts whatsoever for the past few nights. Mahiru herself was a much more subtle when it came to texting than her night-time counterpart, in fact it often surprised me how fast Shinya could respond to one of my texts.

In all honesty, I missed her company. I missed being in her presence and her warmth, the same warmth that I can't help but long for. HER warmth. HER touch.

I can still remember when we had met for a dinner date almost two months ago, quite vividly in fact.

We had gone to a French restaurant which over looked the city. When I had arrived at the entrance she was there, waiting patiently, dressed sharply in white and red and a sweet smile.

We talked about how we had spent the past few months. We talked about this and that, some of it small talk, but even that was precious and sweet, it was enough to warm my insides.

I offered a ride home, but she declined, instead offering her company for my own journey home. I accepted. The ride home was short but sweet. She walked me to my door. She said that was nice to see me again. I asked her if she would like to come in. She did not want to impose. I insisted. She finally agreed. We talked some more, less small talk this time. I checked the time. It was nearly midnight. I asked her to stay the night, seeing as to how late it had become. She offered another sweet smile only to decline. I accepted her answer and when it came time for her to leave I walked her to the door. I thanked her for the wonderful time, as she had paid for dinner, and she did the same.

"Could we possibly…. Consider this a first date?" She asked. This was a bit out of character. It wasn't like Shinya to act bashful. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, however, wouldn't that imply there is a second date?"

"Indeed it does, if it alright with you." She said, her smile still in place.

"Yes. I'd like that"

"So… How does Lunch on Friday sound?"

"Lunch sounds great."

"Awesome. I guess I should be getting back." She said, the disappointed rising in her voice.

"Okay. I'll text you later?" I asked.

"That'd be cool. Oh and there's one last thing."

"And what might tha-" I was cut off when she suddenly grabbed my wrists and yanked me to her, her lips slamming into mine.

I could feel myself blush at just the thought of when she did it, at the thought of her soft, warm lips against mine.

What was just a few seconds felt blissfully like an eternity, it was always like this, but even more so in this moment than usual.

"See ya later." She whispered in my ear after she pulled away. And with that she turned and left, leaving me a blushing fool.

I finally sighed as I checked the time once more, done with my little trip down memory lane. It was 22:03 (10:03 pm.) It was then, suddenly and without warning, that the 'what ifs' of the situation hit me like a brick wall.

What if she was avoiding me? Had I done something wrong or said something to upset her? Suddenly my stomach dropped and my heart sank as I felt the color drained from my face when a very specific 'what if' raced through my mind. It was one of the worst possibilities.

What if she has found out about my limbs, that they are mechanical? What if she HATED me for them, and/or for keeping them a secret?

I closed my eyes as my chest began to constrict, the panic washing over me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I would do if this were the case, if she were to hate me.

"Please… Mahiru… Shinya… Don't hate me…" I said aloud.

"Now why would I hate such a pretty flower like you?" I heard an all too familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes to see Shinya, grinning her Cheshire cat grin, just mere inches away from my face. My eyes widened and I attempted to maneuver myself to back away a bit, only to fall off of the bed.

I quickly shot up and dusted off my clothes. "B-Banba! W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, duh." She said.

"I know that but…" I paused to think for a moment as I recomposed myself. "Where have you been?"

"Ya know, here and there, a bit of everywhere." She answered.

"Okay, but why didn't you contact me?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know, why didn't you tell me that your arms and legs are artificial?" She countered with a look of determination in her eyes. I felt my heart nearly stop. She knew… SHE KNEW! These were the only words that crossed my mind as my chest heaved, my lungs taking in as much air as it could as my chest constricted even further. I looked at my feet. What am I going to do… What if she doesn't love me anymore?

I waited, anxious to hear the next words that came from her mouth.

A/N: Alright! Part 1.5 will be out soon hopefully! LATER READERS!


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1 continued

**A/N: alright, before we begin, I would like to THOROUGHLY apologize… I was SUPPOSED to have published this YESTERDAY, but there was a complication… First I had to take a HUGE test which took nearly FOUR hours to complete and it took away my computer class and lunch period, which are the times that I am able to type and publish, so thanks to that setback, I had to publish it a day later than I had hoped to do so.**

 **Also, many thanks to** _ **Fire lord 625**_ **who has helped me with the story thus far and has helped me with the plot and so much more, as well as for, once again, being patient with a great deal of problems that have and still are occurring, despite my best efforts to keep them from happening, and to solve the ones which are currently taking place.**

 **Finally to ALL readers: please understand that things WILL NOT be perfect and things, including life, happen. I won't always be able to work on this story, despite how much I'd like to do so, 24/7. I'm still in school and I've got stuff I need to do in order to graduate and I won't always be available. For all of these things, however, I would like to offer a most sincere apology.**

 **Now with all of that out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Part 1.5.**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Mahiru's P.O.V.**

"Mahiru." Sumireko said, snapping me out of my daze. I was sitting neatly on the counter in the oversized kitchen at her mansion, watching her cook.

"Huh? W-what is it?" I stuttered. _'Relax, Mahiru, this is our Sumireko you're talking to, you don't need to be so tense._ ' Shinya said, trying to calm me down.

"Your phone is ringing." Sumireko replied.

"O-oh. Right, sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

I picked up my phone to find that it was Shiena, wanting to meet up for coffee to talk about something.

"Um. I have to go… I'll show myself out." I said, getting off of the counter.

"Alright. Be careful though." Sumireko said, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. _'Always am._ ' Shinya remarked.

As I was on my way out, something caught my eye, a book. I decided to get a closer look. My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

' _Is that-?'_ Shinya, who was just as shocked as I was, asked.

"I think so…" I replied inwardly.

' _But why would she have this?_ '

"Do you think..? No. If she did she would have told us. I mean… She wouldn't keep it from us, right?" I asked as I walked out the front door of the mansion.

' _Well, it would be kinda personal.'_

"But-"

' _Look Mahiru. I'm sure she had her reasons for having a Bionics Prototype Manual.'_ She paused for a moment before continuing. _'And if that were to be the case, I'm SURE she had a good reason as to WHY she hasn't told us.'_

The next few days which followed were like this, a long, continues argument and debate, until finally…

' _If you really want to know for sure, why don't you ask her yourself?'_ Shinya finally snapped, at this point impatient and irritated.

"I'm not going to ask her! Sh-she might get upset with me…"

' _Well, then ask someone who probably knows, like Nio or Tokaku and Haru.'_ Shinya said.

"I-I… I'm not going to face Nio without someone there. A-And I don't know where Tokaku and Haru live…" I said in response.

' _But we know two people who do.'_

"W-we do?"

' _Yeah. The first being Nio, of course, and the second is Shiena.'_

"O-oh right." I said, aloud this time, as I pulled out my phone and texted Shiena Kenmochi.

' _Mahiru.'_ Shinya said happily, less irritated this time.

"Yes?"

' _It's my time.' She said gently. 'The sun has set.'_

"Oh. Right." I sighed as I let her take control.

 **Shinya's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I took in the surroundings that Mahiru had left me to, the crisp air of autumn and the bright lights. I looked down at my phone to see that Shiena had texted me the address and I went on my way.

 **(A small time skip.)**

I looked back down at the phone to confirm the room number and everything checked out. I grinned as I shoved the phone deep into my pocket and reached for the doorknob.

' _S-Shinya, what are you-'_ Before Mahiru could finish, I threw the door open, not literally for those of you who were wondering. Just as I was about to speak, I stopped when I caught a glimpse of the scene before me. Both Mahiru and I were shocked by what we saw, but at the same time, it came as no surprise.

Tokaku was sitting on the couch with Haru on her lap, facing the blue haired girl; Haru's arms were snaked loosely around her neck. Tokaku, on the other hand, had one hand behind the shorter girl's head, her fingers in the girl's auburn hair and the other on Haru's waist.

"Well, hello there! I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked with a teasing grin, only to earn a glare from Azuma and causing Ichinose to fluster and hide her face in Tokaku's collarbone.

' _S-Shinya! W-Why did you do that?! A-Apologize!'_ Mahiru exclaimed.

(A time-skip of a minute and a half.)

"Sorry about that, by the way. Mahiru wanted to apologize, so…"

"It's alright, don't worry a-"

"What do you want?" Tokaku cut in, cutting Haru off mid-sentence. "You wouldn't have come here if you didn't need something."

"Tokaku! Don't be rude." Haru said.

"Alright. You got me. See, there's something that I- We, Mahiru and I, need to know." I sighed before continuing. "We… We need to know… About Sumireko's limbs."

I watched in silence as the couple looked at each other, their expressions blank, before they explained, telling their own experience of the mechanical limbs and what Sumireko herself had told them of her past.

The room grew deathly silent after they had finished.

"S-Shinya… You're…" Haru's voice of concern trailed off.

"Huh?" Not a moment later I felt a warm wetness roll down my cheek. I reached up to touch it and the warm liquid was none other than my own tears.

"O-oh… I guess… it's just really sad… That she had to go through something like that…" I said, wiping the salty liquid from my face.

"So how did you find out?" Tokaku asked.

"I didn't. Mahiru did. She saw a Bionic Prototype Manual at Sumireko's mansion." I said before suddenly Mahiru showed through for a moment.

"I'm sorry that Shinya burst in on the both of you, and thank you." She said before a light blush played at my cheeks. "Oh and congratulations on your relationship." This statement caused Tokaku to blush slightly and Haru to smile.

 **End flashback**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"S-So…" Sumireko managed before returning to silence, not daring to make eye contact with the girl before her.

"So," Shinya began before walking up to the strawberry blonde girl with a soft smile and wrapping her arms tightly around her only for Mahiru to take control from there.

"No matter what happens, no matter what is thrown at us… I- WE will always love you." At this point tears had gathered at the strawberry blonde's light blue eyes, threatening to spill over and fall. Mahiru pulled back slightly only to kiss her. This was enough to finally make the hot tears roll down Sumireko's cheeks as she melted into the kiss. THIS was the thing that Sumireko longed for, for so long. Love. This was the one thing that ONLY ONE person could TRULY give her, the one person who SHE HERSELF could love. And she was in that person's arms, BOTH of them. She knew that both of the girl's personas were in control at that moment.

Banba pulled away to allow the both of them to breath, before reaching up and gently wiping away her love's tears with her thumb. Just as there their lips were about to meet for a second time a voice cut through the room, stopping the both of them short.

"So sorry to interrupt and get in the way of the probable make-up sex that would more than likely happen within the next hour, but I'm afraid that the Three,- oh, I'm sorry, 'Four' of us have business to tend to that can't wait."

Banba nearly jumped out of her skin from the surprise created from the sudden statement.

Banba and Sumireko both turned to see Nio Hashiri sitting on the railing of Sumireko's balcony, who, in turn, grinned her shark-like grin.

Upon seeing Nio, Shinya's anger escalated, which Sumireko must have noticed, as she put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder to calm her.

"Nio Hashiri. What are you doing here?" The strawberry blonde asked, managing to keep a cool head.

"I'm glad you asked! Ya see it's not exactly the end for the tenth year Black Class. See, there's this thing called White Class, in which you and the other former Black Class students will be facing a total of eight world-class assassins, each one ranking in the top ten assassins from around the world, and each under thirty years of age." The blonde trickster explained. "But here's the catch. While you may be the hunted, you are not the main prey, instead you'll just be protectors of our very own Haru Ichinose."

"You want us to protect the girl who we tried to kill?" Shinya snapped. "Wow. That makes PERFECT sense!"

"Whoa there, I'm not the enemy here! You're gonna wanna save that energy for the REAL enemies!" Nio said light-heartedly, putting her hands up in defense. "And, on that 'happy' note, I've got to be on my way. Places to go and people to see!" With that she fell back, off of the railing and into the darkness, leaving behind two small white envelops where she had sat.

"So…" Sumireko said looking down at the white envelops. "It's not over after all."

"Are you going to accept this 'invitation'?" Banba asked, finally having calmed down.

"Honestly… I don't think that we've been given a choice at this point."

"Well…" Shinya said with a sigh before grinning. "If you're goin' then so am I." This took Sumireko by surprise but she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. BOTH of you." She said.

 _ **MEANWHILE…**_

"Well then, it appears that nearly one-third of the pieces are in place." A man said, the shadows of a large room masking his face, concealing all of his features, as he clutched a black Rook chess piece in his hand.


	6. Chapter 4: Part 2

**A/N: Alright! Finally got this thing out. Took a bit of time but I did it.**

 **Okay, first of all, I SERIOUSLY took pleasure in writing this chapter. I don't know what it was about it that made me enjoy writing it, but does it really matter? I think not! Alright, so Thank you to Fire lord 626 who has helped me get this far, if it weren't for you, I probably would have dropped the story a month or so ago OR it would be really bad, or at least worse than it is.**

 **Finally, I DO NOT OWN Akuma no Riddle, nor the characters from it.**

 **Thank you, and enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 4: part 2**_

 _(A few days after Black Class has concluded)_

 _(In Myojo Academy infirmary)_

Haruki looked over at the pink haired woman who sat on the bed next to her, who was typing away on her phone, and sighed a little too loudly as she looked down at her arm, now in a cast, laying useless and broken at her side.

"Haruki is bored." Isuke said plainly, not looking up from the phone in her hands.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" The redhead said sarcastically with a sad laugh. "You're not wrong though. Hell... I bet it'll be pretty hard to find any work with this damn arm, I don't know how I'll get food on the table."

"Haruki's family is just weighing her down. Isuke would just kill them." Isuke said, putting her phone away before looking at the redhead, surprised to see the look of anger and irritation on her face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haruki growled through gritted teeth.

"Families are worthless, only hold you back. Families are useless and don't do you any good. Haruki's family is no exception." The older girl said coldly.

"What the hell do you now about MY family?! Tell me! What does family even mean to you?!" Haruki growled in what could be considered a yell, the anger rising in her voice.

"Nothing!" Isuke yelled back, surprising both Haruki and herself, before becoming flustered and looking away. "Absolutely nothing... It's just a word to Isuke now." She said and Haruki watched in shock as a tear traveled down the other girl's cheek.

After a moment of silence between the two Haruki laughed pathetically, moving her other hand to her forehead as tears came to her eyes.

"Man... I guess we're both pretty fucked up, huh?" Haruki said before she watched as Isuke got up and made her way to the younger girl's bed. Haruki's eyes widened as Isuke wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Haruki... I'm sorry..." Isuke said with sorrow in her voice. This took Haruki completely by surprise. This was something new, something that Haruki had NEVER expected from Isuke. An apology.

"Isuke-sama, I-" Haruki however was cut off by Isuke's lips slamming into hers. Haruki's body grew tense, unsure what to do before she finally relaxed into the sweetness of the soft kiss, placing her good hand on the older girl's cheek.

 _(Present Time)_

Their bodies were slick with sweat,some from the sheer body heat of the other meeting their own, and the rest from the friction that their bodies produced as they were pressed together, their moans filling the otherwise silent room.

"H-Haruki! O-Oh god..." Isuke gasped just before Haruki's bedroom door slammed wide open.

"What the hell are you guys thinking?! There are kids in the house! If you two are going to do it, then keep it down at least!" Fuyuka growled as her older sister scrambled to cover herself and her lover.

"Fuyuka." Isuke said with a glare to the younger Sagae.

"Inukia."Fuyuka said in response, shooting her own glare at the older, pink-haired woman. They remained like this for a good long moment as the air grew thick with tension causing great unease for the older Sagae.

"Any way..." She began, nervous at first, not wanting to get in the line of fire. "So, um, Isuke, how does a walk through the park sound?"

"That sounds GREAT Haruki." Isuke said through gritted teeth, venom dripping from her words. "So Fuyuka if you would." But Fuyuka had left when she was mid-sentence.

The two got out of bed and got dressed. Isuke put on a dark purple overcoat over her bra and a pair of ripped jeans. Haruki's outfit, however, differed greatly. She wore her construction jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and an orange skirt.

The walk to the park was filled with a sweet silence between the two, which was not unwelcome, as they walked hand-in-hand.

 _(Time-skip, cause this chapter needs one, and I'm a little lazy)_

The couple now lay on a hill at the edge of a lake. The scene was soft and beautiful. Above head was a sky filled to the brim with stars, bright and dim alike, and at the center was none other than the Greek Goddess Selene in her full glory, looking down on the couple and her reflection glistening in the ripples of the lake. The two remained in silence until the younger finally spoke.

"It still kinda surprises me, ya know?" The redhead said out-of-the-blue to the pinkette who lay at her side, the both of them laying on their backs. She, however, didn't need to turn to face her lover to know that she was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, to which she answered: "How far we've come I mean. Like how much we've changed... How much we've changed each other..." She said sweetly taking Isuke's hand into her's. Isuke, however remained silent, afraid that her voice would betray her so Haruki simply continued. "In a way you helped me fully realize my worth. How my family would be impacted if something were to happen to me... How you would be impacted."

"You know, you were actually pretty cold when we first met, I mean, yeah you still are but not as much as you used to be. I still can't believe we met up in the schools infirmary."

Finally Isuke spoke, but what she said was not what one would have expected.

"Does Haruki remember Haruki's and Isuke's first time?"

This took Haruki by surprise. She knew that Isuke wasn't very good at communicating her feelings but this was sudden and a whole new level for Isuke.

Haruki rolled onto her side to find that Isuke had already don the same and was staring at her intently.

"Heh... How could I not? I mean... I was a little sloppy and super nervous... Since it was my first time." Haruki said, rubbing the back of her neck, a hint of blush playing at her cheeks and watched as Isuke smiled softly.

"Well, sloppy or not, it was still amazing. HARUKI was and IS amazing, and not just in bed. Isuke always thought so."

Hearing this made the redhead blush deeply and she paused. After a moment she grabbed Isuke's wrist, taking the older girl by surprise, and suddenly yanked her into a rough yet sweet kiss.

In the midst of the kiss, Haruki had ended up on top of Isuke, hovering over the pink-haired woman, and Isuke's arms had snaked loosely around the redhead's neck, before Haruki finally pulled away only to allow herself and Isuke to breath.

"I love you, Isuke-'sama'." The redhead said after catching her breath with a teasing smirk and a wink. She still teased at the older girl from time to time for making her call her that throughout the duration of Black Class and for the first two months after it concluded, during which they had begun to date.

"S-shut up..." Isuke replied with a hint of tsundere as she gently traced Haruki's nape to get back at her lover, knowing that this action drove her crazy, not just in terms of lust, but that this was one of the few actions that could send Haruki into submission. Isuke didn't know what it was that made the spot do this, but what she DID know was that she herself enjoyed it and that she enjoyed knowing that she could use it as a trump-card anytime that she wanted.

She watched in satisfaction as Haruki's body grew tense and began to tremble only slightly as she bit her bottom lip, the blush on her cheeks growing darker and more intense with every stroke that Isuke delivered onto her nape. Isuke grinned as Haruki eventually lost most of the strength in her arms, forcing her to lower hersel, only to curve her back and rest her forehead on Isuke's abdomen.

"What's the matter? Isn't Haruki going to say something?" Isuke cooed, earning a low sound, which almost resembled a growl, that seemed to rumble in the redhead's throat.

"Well? Anything that Haruki would like to say?" Isuke asked slyly, but she hadn't expected what happened next.

"I-I'm g-going.." Haruki finally managed before looking up at the woman who was attempting to send her into submission, her golden eyes were now completely clouded over with desire and lust. Isuke had, in fact, tried to knock Haruki into submission, but in reality, the results of her efforts were quite the opposite. "To fuck you so fucking hard you won't be able to stand." She said huskily, the lust growing in her voice.

Shortly after having said this, however, there was an interruption, an 'AHEM' which grabbed the couple's attention. They both looked up to see none other than the former Black Class ambassador, Nio Hashiri, who was standing there with someone that the lovers had not met before at her side. That 'someone' was a beautiful young woman appearing to be sixteen or seventeen. She had red mahogany colored hair, which was pulled back into a messy bun, and alluring eyes the color of fire. She wore a dull blue sleeveless hoodie, which left the burns on her arm, which at this point were nothing more than discoloration, exposed, and a pair of beige cargo shorts.

The both of them were blushing furiously at the scene before them, as well as what Haruki had said. This was when Haruki came back to her senses, deciding that Isuke's punishment would have to wait until later, before saying: "Nio! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you have a sensitive nape." The Shaman answered.

"And who is that cute friend of Nio's? Is she Nio's?" Isuke asked in a suggestive manner, cutting the disastrous conversation-to-be short.

"What do you mean 'is she mine? What kind of question is that?" Nio asked in confusion, clearly not seeing what the pinkette was getting at. The girl who stood at the blonde's side, on the other hand, understood what the older pink-haired woman meant by it, and leaned over and whispered the explanation into the confused, shorter girl's ear, doing so with a barely noticeable hint of blush on her cheeks, and, in turn, the explanation that the girl had given caused the blonde to blush lightly.

"W-what?! No! We're not dating OR lovers!" The trickster hissed. "What made you think something like that?!"

"Oh nothing~." Isuke said with a humored smile before asking the girl who she was.

The girl stood tall yet relaxed as she introduced herself.

"Hino Basho, professional and world-class assassin/arsonist, ranking second among all living, recorded Arsonists, and ranking third among assassins under the age of thirty, both world-wide. Nice to make you acquaintances, mates." She said, almost smug.

The couple went on, after introductions, to ask what the two wanted, to which Nio began to state her piece.

"See, I've come with an invitation."

"An invitation to what exactly?" Haruki asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Why White Class of course!" The blonde said with her shark-like grin.

"If accepted, while there, you and the rest of your former class-mates from Black Class will be pit against a total of eight world-class assassins like myself. Each assassin, however, is ranking in the top ten from around the world, I myself am a perfect example of such, as my origin and residence both lie in Australia. Also, if you haven't already figured it out, I'm one of the eight assassins which you will be having to fend off. Nio?" The arsonist signaled for the blonde to continue where she had left off.

"Right. Now don't be mistaken, you all won't be the targets, but instead protectors. Ya see, instead of trying to kill Haru Ichinose like you had in Black Class, you will be defending her from the likes of these world-class assassins." She explained before cuing the arsonist to continue.

"If you both accept this invitation, then make sure you come within the next week or so. The location and class room is the same as it was for Black Class, right Nio?"

"Yup! Well, at least that's what I was told to tell." Nio said as she gave the couple a single white envelope each. "We both look forward to seeing you two there."

"I look forward to facing off against you especially, Ms. Sagae." Hino added. "You have an interesting fighting style. I'm looking forward to seeing how it fairs against my own." This was when an almost wicked grin began to play at her lips. "Usually mine just burns everyone and everything that dares to oppose or challenge it or myself. I hope that you at least give me a bit of a challenge before you're burnt to a crisp." She said cockily, however, she did in fact have the skills to back up the threat and challenge. "So, shall we go, Nio?"

"Hmm?" Nio, who wasn't paying any attention at that point, hummed. "Oh. Yeah, let's!" She chimed, taking Hino by surprise by linking arms with her, before the both of them walked off, becoming engulfed by the darkness of the night, as the moon had hid itself behind a cloud.

"So what was it like growing up in Australia?" The blonde asked as their voices faded into the distance.

The couple looked at each other, and, without saying a single word, the both of them grinned at the offer. They knew it was yet another chance to get any wish their hearts desired.

 **A/N: Alright! Finally finished it! Now, I'm not sure if the whole nape thing is legit or not, but I just rolled with it and it was fun creating that scene. Sorry for the short chapter, I plan on fixing that soon. If there are any mistakes, please tell me, it'd be appreciated. Any way, until next time readers!**


End file.
